


21天中餐厅 番外

by dxaac



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxaac/pseuds/dxaac
Summary: 同居两个月，王俊凯从没粗鲁过。像这样一言不发地把人从沙发干上床，再从床上把人干进浴室的操作，这真的是头一回，虽然爽，但大多数时候，他都尽量装的像个弟弟。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang, karroy - Relationship, 凯源 - Relationship, 王俊凯王源 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	21天中餐厅 番外

那时候仿佛全世界都在不满我的辜负，只有一个小孩，居然在意我会不会着凉。可惜，我都还没来得及哭，他就转身跑掉了。 ——王源

王俊凯是在凌晨被自己惊醒的，大概是昨晚的冷气打低了，八月底还热乎着的天气，他忍不住在被窝里打了个颤，好似瑟瑟寒风从梦里吹进了现实。

再有两天就是王源的回归演唱会，这一个星期以来，演唱会的筹备工作加上各方媒体频繁的采访，王源累得快脱力。王俊凯起初还忍了几天，到后来破了一次戒，给人折腾得第二天差点在采访间睡着，这才主动抱着被褥搬到了自家侧卧。

悄悄地推开主卧的门，王俊凯走近了，轻轻地在王源那一侧的床边蹲下来，他迎着床头暖黄色的微弱灯光去看人的脸，安静又漂亮。薄薄的刘海服帖地盖在他的眼睑上，王源睡觉的时候呼吸太轻，闭着眼睛不说话又不笑的模样，王俊凯平日里看着就总觉得缺了一点生气。眼下再看，手脚都冰凉。

中餐厅，好像不是王俊凯第一次遇见王源的地方......

王俊凯十六七岁的时候去东京拍过一次杂志，大冬天的，岛上风很大，刮着他的刺绣衬衣和挽起半截袖口的风衣外套猎猎作响。到底是少年人火气旺，半天冷风吹下来，一结束当天的拍摄，王俊凯绕着原地蹦跶两下，助理见缝插针地给他披上一件棉服外套，原本都快冻僵了的手脚就又活了过来。

“之前杨迪老师跟我说那边那家料理店的牛肉锅好吃，大家要一起吗？都来吧，陪我挨了一下午的冻，今天我请客随便吃啊！”

“好嘞，王哥万岁哈！！”

王俊凯心情一好就容易走路不看路，但也没料到这转身才迈开步子呢，就迎面撞上了人。这说是他转身转得急，倒不如说是身后这人直直地撞上来的。

“哎，小心——”

男人走路没一点声儿，王俊凯被他吓了一跳，眼看着人被他撞得就要往后摔了，慢了半拍才反应过来要去拉人，连忙一手拽住了男人的胳膊，一手上前一步托了人向后倒的脑袋，也所幸他力气够大，这样都能给人拉回来。

“你没事吧？”王俊凯顿了顿，见人没回话又马上反应过来接了句英文，“Are you OK?”

“我没事......谢谢。”

是老乡啊，王俊凯有那么一瞬间起了一个要不要带上他一块吃火锅的念头，天知道这人扶在他胳膊上的手有多冰。但男人始终没抬头，王俊凯这才注意到他大衣底下的那身病号服，换句话说，他那件质地上乘却单薄的大衣底下也就剩套病号服了。

病人还穿这么少啊......

一直到面前那人抬起了头，王俊凯才猛地松开了一直抓着人胳膊的手。男人微微弓着背，右手虚按在胃部，此时面无表情地一抬脸，煞白的面色嘴唇吓得王俊凯一个激灵，那是一种极具冲击力的病弱的美感，男人浓黑漂亮本该生气可爱的葡萄眼在此刻沉静得像个深潭。

越是美丽的东西，败落的时候就越是叫人心惊。

王俊凯只消一眼就匆匆别开了眼，他都没来得及看清对方的脸，但光是那短暂的对视就叫他慌了神，几乎是不知所措地开口又喊住了正要绕开他走远的男人，“那个...你需要我帮你叫辆车......”

余光瞥到人手腕上的医用腕带，王俊凯看着“精神科”几个大字顿了顿，把“回”字吞回了嗓子眼，又重新组织语言道：“你的脸色看起来不太好，需要我帮你叫辆车去医院看看吗？”

男人没抬头，但好歹是停下了脚步，大概是惊讶于男孩的热心，他又道了一遍谢，有些艰涩的发音昭示着他有多久没好好说过话了。意识到身上的视线仍旧没有离开，他继续解释道：“我刚从那里出来的，只是透透气，很快就回去。”

王俊凯总觉得自己还应该说点什么，“透透气”这词儿用来形容一个面色苍白的病人穿着件单衣在寒风中乱走，怎么着也实在是轻巧了些，但他张张口，半天又再憋不出一个词来，又是顾忌人手上那条精神科的病号带，又是怕自己逾矩多管闲事招人烦。

街对面那家料理店门口的一众人已经渐渐等得不耐烦了起来，一个个笑着叫唤着“饿了啊老板！”“王哥快来！”“王老师赏口饭吧王老师！”......

男人轻轻抬眼，敏锐地察觉到人助理正穿过马路朝他们走过来，估计是以为这男孩遇上了什么麻烦，见对方不再开口，便也沉默着抬脚走了开去。

“怎么了，碰瓷的？”

王俊凯转脸瞪他一眼，再看一眼男人离开的方向，到底是觉得自己没道理管太多，这才转身跟助理一起往回走，边走边嘀咕了一句“好像病得挺严重的......”，也不知是讲给助理听的还是自己。

谁知道这才慢吞吞地过了马路，王俊凯突然偏头看了一眼快消失在自己视野里的男人，猝不及防地又变了卦，朝着门口一众人道：“你们先进去，随便点，我马上就回来。”

助理一见人铁了心，连忙识时务地转头去招呼工作人员先进去点单，完了也转身去看一眼王俊凯跑去追人的方向，有点眼熟啊......他混迹娱乐圈多年，碰着个咖位大点的，不要说是低着头了，给个剪影他都能认出来，但这次这个...他不太敢认，或者说，是不忍心去猜。应该是他认错了，当年的国民甜心怎么会混成这副模样？

王俊凯也不知道自己那一股脑地冲上前去把人拦下来究竟算不算失礼，但接下来他确实是做了更失礼的举动。他脱下了自己身上的那件棉服外套，然后用一种面前人还没反应过来的速度飞快地罩到了他的身上。

男人一愣，看着眼前人自己身上剩下的衬衫风衣牛仔裤，一时竟有些语塞，“你......”

王俊凯紧张得迅速接过话茬：“我车里还有。”

他想了想，又斟酌着词句继续道：“哥还是早点回去休息吧。就算不是病人，一直在外面这么吹冷风，肠胃也是很容易受凉的，在异国他乡，要更爱惜自己的身体。”

男人看上去没太抗拒，王俊凯本以为自己还会得到一句“谢谢”，但事实上对方低着头再没开口，他生怕人会把衣服脱下来再还给他，只好错开步子又慌慌张张地快步跑开。

王源是被闹铃叫醒的，他叹着气往被子里缩了半张脸，然后抬手就要去揉眼睛。王俊凯伸手在他眼前挡了一下，便见人眯开眼笑着看了过来。

“一大早的又想我啦？”王源弯着眼睛去抓他的手，却意外地触及一片冰凉，他愣了愣，然后掀开被子给人一把拉上了床，再开口的时候软糯的话音里就带了点生气，“你在这风口底下蹲多久了？”

“没多久，”王俊凯转过脸去盯一阵王源，然后坦白道，“做了个梦，想你，睡不着。”

“什么梦？”王源看他这副失神的样子，下意识地以为是噩梦，顿了顿，又道，“梦里都是假的，没什么好在意......”

“是真的，”王俊凯一见人这副想要认真安慰自己的模样就想逗逗他，半撑起身子凑近人的耳廓道，“是春梦。”

这话可算是针强效提神剂，王源瞬间就清醒了，忙爬起来跑去浴室洗漱。王俊凯虚虚地拉了几下他的胳膊吓他，倒也没真不管不顾地给人拽上床强要。

两人才刚隔空对了几句今天的行程，王俊凯就突然来了一句：“哥，你演唱会结束我们抽空出去玩儿吧。日本怎么样，你去过东京吗？”

浴室里人刷牙的动作明显顿了顿，然后又快速地接道：“还没，你定时间吧。”

王俊凯点点头，应了声“好”，然后也站起身来往门外走，“早饭煎蛋松饼可以吗，但是还有小米粥啊。实在腻了可以少喝一点，我给你加杯热奶。”

王源对弟弟说谎了。他是去过东京的，在他病得最厉害的时候。但他是无论如何也不愿意让王俊凯看到他当时的样子的，那太难看了。

今天一天的行程对于王源来说算是过分顺利，演唱会排的两遍都没出什么大问题，新的经纪人又整天把他当顶流大咖看，采访一有什么看不惯的问题就推，一来二去，王源到家的时候居然才下午四点不到。

王俊凯刚从琴房里上完课出来，见人回来了，挑了挑眉，凑上去亲了亲王源的额角，然后便转身拐进了卧室。

“哥等我一下，我刚整理了下衣柜，”王俊凯说着从卧室里拎出来一件白色的棉服外套，“这件衣服是你带过来的吗？我看着码子有点小了，你还穿吗，不穿我给你扔了啊？”

王源循声望过来，看到衣服就是一怔，王俊凯被他脸上一瞬间出现的失神心疼得呼吸一窒，好半天才听人克制着声音的颤抖回道：“不用扔，这件我挺喜欢的。”

王俊凯压根没想到人会起这么大的反应，但到底好奇心还是压过了心疼，这么神秘，不会是把16岁的自己当初恋吧？

“这个款式挺早的了，你要是喜欢这样的我再重新给你挑......”

再一次出乎意料地，王源打断了他：“不用了，放回去吧。”

这衣服有故事。这下傻子都能听出来了。

王源也有点紧张了起来，放下手里一直攥着的手机，坐直了去看靠在客厅门口的王俊凯，后知后觉地试图解释道：“这是一个很重要的人送给我的，我想留下来做纪念......”

“然后想他了就穿上？”王俊凯这下是真的生气了，用一种连他自己都觉得不可理喻的方式。

“不是的！你在想什么！那位只是一个年纪很小的弟弟！”王源急了。

王俊凯扬起一边的嘴角哼笑一声，然后甩手扔下了手里的衣服，“又是弟弟？比我还小吗？你是不是管谁都叫弟弟啊？”

王俊凯走到人的面前，然后弯腰近距离地对上王源写满了无措的脸，眯起眼沉了声吓他：“王源，你怎么敢把别的男人的衣服带来我这儿？”

同居两个月，王俊凯从没粗鲁过。像这样一言不发地把人从沙发干上床，再从床上把人干进浴室的操作，这真的是头一回，虽然爽，但大多数时候，他都尽量装的像个弟弟。

坐在洗手台上的王源显然已经撑不住了，两条腿都在抖，脑袋靠在人肩上连喘息都做不到大声。王俊凯偏头看一眼已经放满了水的浴缸，把人正面抱起来，正要踩进去却突然被人打着颤的双腿夹了夹腰，王俊凯倒抽一口凉气，抬头看了他一眼。

王源被他那一眼看得下面更疼了，只好咬着嘴小声提醒道：“袜子......”

王俊凯明白过来，空出一只手来叠他的腿。王源很会穿衣服，大概是少年出道的关系，他的审美品位向来出众，就像现在，王俊凯看着被他叠到身前的小腿上的白色长袜，突然不想脱了，弯起嘴角轻叹了一声，“真漂亮。”

和着水慢慢地钉进去，王俊凯伸手往下探去摸了摸交合处，然后轻轻拧起了眉，“有点肿了。”王源不回话，他就又往上顶了顶，惹得人又叫了两声，这才偏头咬着人的耳廓问道：“哥，问你呢，是不是很疼？”

埋在他肩头的小脑袋点了点，还不待王俊凯再说些什么，王源便先一步撑着浴缸沿小心地坐直了身子，乌亮的葡萄眼一眨不眨地看向王俊凯，小声地问：“俊凯不生气了吗？”

他不提王俊凯都快把这茬给忘了。

“我就问你一个问题，”王俊凯捏住王源的下巴，他怕人撒谎，只好拿眼神直直地逼视过去，“那个对你很重要的人，我重要还是他重要？”

王俊凯就不信了，就给披了件外套，能有他现在陪吃陪聊还能暖被窝的强？再说了，王源当初估计是就没拿正眼看过他的脸，要不然也不至于比他还不如，到现在也没能记起他的脸来......

“俊凯，王俊凯，我喜欢你，我从来没那么喜欢过一个人。但那个小孩...”王源看着眼前人还没来得及完全高兴起来的神色因为一个转折又重新沉了下去，倾身靠过去亲了亲王俊凯的脸，继续道，“如果不是他，现在就没有我了。”

王俊凯的脸色彻底黑了，直觉告诉他，不管王源接下来说什么，他都没什么好高兴的。

“小孩是被我走在路边上直直地撞上去的，因为当时我整个人的注意力都在路中央飞驰的车辆上。他真的是一个特别善良的大男孩，觉得我精神不对，还要拐弯抹角地说我脸色差，要帮我叫车去医院。”

王源说着看一眼王俊凯震惊又复杂的脸色，再次凑上去亲了亲他的嘴角，伸手在水下扣住了人的五指，这才继续道：“我不想死在那男孩的面前，怕给他留下心理阴影，所以在人走之后又往前走了一段路，谁知道那小孩后来又追了上来，给了我那件外套。俊凯，你知道吗，我当时都不想活了，那小孩居然还在担心我着凉......”

“我当时站在路边哭了半天，我不想弄脏他的衣服......”

王俊凯把人紧紧地搂进自己的怀里，感受着开始有眼泪大滴大滴地砸在自己的肩膀上，他整个人都是懵的，后知后觉的害怕裹上他的心脏，身体不可遏制的颤栗比怀里人的还严重。

“我那时候很怕人，我都没有抬起头好好看过一眼那小孩，最后都还没来得及说句谢谢，他就掉头跑开了，”王俊凯听到这扶起了王源的脸，人眨巴着眼睛不看他，瘪着嘴一停不停地继续掉眼泪，模样委屈得要命，“我都还没说谢谢......”

“听到了，”王俊凯靠过去堵住还要继续委屈的小嘴，又重复了一遍，“我听到了。我想给你所以就给你了，不要你的谢谢。”

王俊凯说着又向后靠回浴缸沿，他抬眼看着面前还怔在原地没反应过来的王源，脸上是显而易见的懊悔，王源眨着眼回过神来，看着人开开合合几次口都没能从嘴里蹦出个完整的字来，便听人先一步道：“王源，我当时但凡多看你一眼，我们都不用等到现在。”

一直到给人清理完毕抱上床，王俊凯都没听到王源再开过口，越过人去关床头灯的时候，王源却突然拉住了他。用力地拽着人的半只手掌坐起身，王源一开口才说了四个字，就已经抽噎着泣不成声。

“你为什么......”

王俊凯几乎是手足无措地伸手去接人掉下来的眼泪，有那么一瞬间，连他自己也觉得恍惚像是回到了三年前，看着面前水晶一样漂亮又易碎的男人不知所措。

“你为什么跑掉了？”

王俊凯一愣，垂着眼睑小心翼翼地去吻人脸上的泪，然后一声声地开始重复着“对不起”。

王源听见了，又开始疯狂地摇头，“我没有...我没有怪你的意思......”然后再次被王俊凯用力地按进了怀里。

王源抽噎着继续解释道：“我只是...一直以来...都好遗憾......”

“谢谢你，俊凯，我好爱你。”

王源后来小心翼翼地试探着问过王俊凯，如果当初救了自己的那个小孩不是他，他会不会听完以后更生气了？

“不会。”王俊凯抬头凉凉地看他一眼，伸手给人又加了一勺小米粥，然后淡定地继续道，“不会不是我，一定是我。我一定会出现。”


End file.
